Hunting For A Miraculous Courage
by moonrose221
Summary: Prequel to A Hunter's Miraculous Love


Hunting For A Miraculous Courage

Fourteen year old Tagiru Akashi saw his fellow digidestined Daisuke Motomiya shivering. He walked over and kneeled down. "Dai are you okay?" Looking up the female goggle head said, "Yeah I'm fine. I didn't know there was a storm coming so I didn't bring a jacket." Tagiru offered to walk her home. Unknown to either of them a burly male was watching. And he wasn't happy.

It was a few weeks later. Daisuke was out with her now ex-boyfriend Takaro Momoshiro. They were arguing when Takaro started beating on her with a metal baseball bat. Hard, to where she was bleeding heavily. He stomped on her leg breaking her bones in several places. He walked away laughing.

Tagiru was walking down the street when he saw the sight that would cause an emotional breakdown. Daisuke barely breathing and bleeding badly. He pulls his phone and calls 911. Once Daisuke is in the ambulance he calls Marcus Damon and Thomas Nordstien at DATS.

At the hospital Tagiru is pacing frantically with the Motomiya's sitting in the waiting room Jun whimpering and Mrs. Motomiya bawling. V-mon was crying too. The other leaders were there in various stages of shock. Marcus said, "I'm heading out. Commander Sampson ordered me to go on a man hunt. Do you know who we're going after Tagiru?" As if on cue the clockshop owner said, "Takaro Momoshiro. That is who your looking for Marcus."

While everyone save the Motomiya's and Tagiru left the hospital Tagiru was listening to the music playing on the speakers. It was poetic almost. The song playing just fit.

 _Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin' when he was eight years old_

 _A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishin' pole_

 _His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

 _Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

 _And Johnny said,_

 _Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson take my best friend Bo_

 _Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

 _Take any boy in the world_

 _Daddy please don't take the girl_

 _Same old boy same sweet girl ten years down the road_

 _He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the piture show_

 _Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm_

 _Said if you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm_

 _And Johnny said,_

 _Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

 _Here's the watch my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car_

 _Mister give it a whirl_

 _But please don't take the girl_

 _Same old boy same sweet girl five years down the road_

 _There's gonna be a little one and she says it's time to go_

 _Doctor says the baby's fine but your gonna have to leave_

 _Cause his mama's fast and Johnny hit his knees and then he prayed_

 _Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest_

 _I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me make this my last request_

 _Take me out of this world_

 _But god please don't take the girl_

 _Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin' when he was eight years old_

Oddly enough the doctor and Thomas came out after the song ended. Tagiru listened. "Well thankfully Tagiru called 911 in time. If he had waited any longer she would have been dead. She's still asleep from the anesthetic. But she will need two more corrective surgeries along with rehab. Thomas agreed to foot the bill for all this."

It was about a month later, Daisuke was at home now and sitting at home crying. She had her spirit broken from what Takaro did. He hurt her in so many ways. She was crying when Tagiru walked in. Her family never bothered reprimanding him for not knocking. They were used to him coming by every day. Jun saw he had some blue roses for her. He always brought flowers. Sometimes he'd bring other things. Like stuffed animals. Sometimes he'd bring over Guilmon Bread from the Matsuki Bakery. Once he brought over a crocheted blanket he made with his mom's help. He was a sweet kid. And if Jun was being honest with herself, she could see that there was something there.

Jun noticed it after V-mon did. Daisuke was slowly getting stronger emotionally. They weren't stupid. They saw what everyone else didn't. They saw Tagiru being a true friend and a person Daisuke could rely on.

It was the day Daisuke had her last rehab session. She was happy. She had full mobility back and could go back to doing what she loved. Tagiru was there just as he was every single time. He gave her encouragement and made her feel happy. He always had. She remembered what she seen when she woke up about five am that day.

( **flash back** )

 **Daisuke groaned as she came to. Looking around she saw she was in a hospital room. Looking over to the window she saw the last thing she expected. Tagiru Akashi asleep in the recliner in her room. A nurse walked in and noticed what she was looking at. She chuckled quietly, "You know he refused to leave until he knew you were all right. He even donated blood to help you." Daisuke was shocked. Tagiru hated needles and doctors. He braved both of his worst fears just** **for her? She heard Tagiru wake up. "Dai?' She saw a bleary amber eyed boy smile softly. "I'm glad your okay." She smiled, "I thought you were afraid of doctors and needles. How did you give blood?" Tagiru smiled fairly sheepishly, "My only thought was to help you. I wasn't even paying attention to any of it."**

 **(End flash back)**

Daisuke smiled softly. She would remember this. Tagiru was a godsend to her. He really was. Daisuke smiled as she said, "Tagiru?" The amber eyd boy looked at her. "Thank you for being with me every step of the way. Your a great friend." Tagiru hugged her. "It's no problem Daisuke. Your my friend. Besides, I love you very much. It makes me glad your doing better."

Daisuke was shocked, "You love me?" Tagiru blushed, "Very much. Would you want to go on a date together sometime?" Dasiuke smiled, "Sure."

A few weeks later the two were enjoying spending time together. V-mon and Gumdramon were goofing off and having fun. They saw Tai and all four waved at him. Tai assumed that Tagiru was trying to get Daisuke to cheer up. He was happy Daisuke had a friend like Tagiru.


End file.
